


Dr. Feelgood

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Doctor Eddie Kaspbrak, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Dr. K - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Play, Porn With Plot, Prostate Exam, Prostate Massage, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: Richie books an appointment to get a prostate exam. As if he wasn't already nervous enough, his nerves only double when he meets his doctor who turns out to be unexpectedly attractive. He tries as hard as possible to keep things professional, but his resolve falters the second Dr. Kaspbrak begins the exam.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956415
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	Dr. Feelgood

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt day 2: Medical Play
> 
> CW for a very brief mention of cancer (not Richie or Eddie)

Waiting rooms sucked. In his life, Richie Tozier had been in many of them, and they’d never ceased to give him the same feeling of unease. It was something about the stillness of them, the deafening quiet only filled with the occasional tapping of a keyboard, or the secretary answering the phone. It was so hushed that Richie would find himself holding his breath, holding tension in his body as he waited for his name to be called.

However, this waiting room held more anxiety than ever before because Richie was waiting for his first ever prostate exam.

Listen, it’s not like Richie had never experimented with shoving something up his butt, he was only human, and humans had curiosity and desires. But it was one thing to explore yourself in the comfort of your own home, and a whole other to have a stranger feel around inside you for cancer.

“Richie Tozier?”

The soft voice almost didn’t reach his ears, hushed as if aware of the quietness they were suspended in. When Richie looked up to put a face to the name, his heart stopped.

 _Fuck_. In all his worrying and overthinking, he hadn’t considered the possibility of his doctor actually being _hot_.

Richie shot up out of his seat in a movement that felt too sudden, like his brain had sent the signals to his limbs to move before his mind had finished comprehending the situation. He let himself be carried forward towards the smiling face despite every other part of him screaming at him to leave. _This is not a safe situation._ He pushed the thoughts down easily.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Kaspbrak, nice to meet you.”

This was unfair, this was the universe trying to play a cruel joke on him.

“Hey, Richie.” He took the hand extended to him and shook it, noting absently how soft the other man’s skin was. _Shit_.

“Follow me.” Dr. Kaspbrak smiled brightly before turning to lead them down a winding hallway, finally stopping at a door right at the end of a left hook. “After you.”

Richie entered the room apprehensively, looking around to try and take in his surroundings in hopes that it would quell his nerves. His nerves were apparently not quelled at all, since the sound of the door closing behind him was enough to make him jump.

Dr. Kaspbrak seemed to notice his fright and offered him a kind chuckle.

“Is this your first exam?” The chair squeaked obnoxiously as Dr. Kaspbrak sat down, gesturing at a chair behind Richie for him to do the same.

“Yeah, is it that obvious?” Richie tried to laugh it off, appreciating the steadiness of sitting down once again.

“Don’t worry, it goes very quickly, and I’ve been told I’m very gentle.”

 _Oh_. That was not the response Richie was expecting, nor was he sure it was an appropriate comment for a doctor to make to a patient, but Richie would be damned if he didn’t like it. His face flushed just a little bit redder.

“Well I’m just hoping I perform well.” Richie said shakily, hoping the joke wasn’t too out of line.

It earned a real laugh from the other man, and that sound alone did worlds to ease his tension.

“We’ll just start out with a few questions; this part is easy.”

“Alright, hit me doc.”

This guy’s smile was so cute. It made Richie want to backflip just to see it again.

“What brings you in today?”

“I thought it would be fun.” Richie shrugged teasingly.

There was that laugh again. Richie’s confidence grew.

“I’m sure.” He responded sarcastically, before reverting to his regular tone. “You’re very young to be getting a prostate exam so I assume there’s a reason you’re here.”

Richie nodded, sobering up as the topic weighed a bit heavier on his heart.

“My dad developed prostate cancer at 40. He’s fine,” Richie rushed to add, “but I just figured better safe than sorry.”

“I’m glad to hear he’s okay.” Dr. Kaspbrak’s eyes shone sincerely, as if he was relating to Richie on a personal level and not just saying what he thought a doctor should.

“Thanks.” Richie responded, his throat catching a little traitorously.

“Any trouble urinating? Blood in your urine?” Dr. Kaspbrak asked, shifting back to the questions.

“Nope, alls good.”

“Any loss of control with your bladder? Or bowel movements?”

“Happy to report I have not entered the realm of adult diapers just yet.”

“Glad to hear it. Finally, have you experienced any erectile disfunction in the last while?”

Richie fought back a grin, trying to keep himself as professional as possible.

“Little Tozier has never had performance issues, no.”

He saw Dr. Kaspbrak’s lip twitch, as if he were trying to hold back a laugh. Instead, he cleared his throat and turned away from Richie, placing his clip board on the desk and standing up from his chair.

“Alright, well you passed the written test with flying colors.” He offered, reaching for a box on the shelf. “Now all we have to do is make sure everything feels normal and you’re good to go.” He pulled a pair of rubber gloves from the container and suddenly the world shifted into slow motion.

Richie was really about to bend over and let this man shove his fingers in his ass.

Trying to hide his heightening nerves, Richie slapped his knees and stood up.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road.”

The next few minutes passed by in a blur. Eddie instructed Richie on how to lay, situating him on his hands and knees atop the exam table. He pulled his pants down to his thighs and squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to Eddie pulling on his gloves. Eddie warned him about the coldness of the lubrication before pressing a single digit against Richie’s hole, and then he was pushing in.

Richie had to swallow down the moan that threatened to escape as Dr. Kaspbrak pushed in slowly, much slower than Richie was sure was necessary.

“How does that feel?” Dr. Kaspbrak asked, placing his other hand on Richie’s lower back.

Richie nodded, not trusting his voice just yet.

“Good, tell me if you feel any discomfort.”

And then he was moving his finger around, pressing up against the walls of Richie’s ass as if exploring. Richie may have pushed back into the touch just a little, but Dr. Kaspbrak didn’t say anything and neither did he.

Everything seemed to be going well until Dr. Kaspbrak finally found his prostate, and Richie’s voice box betrayed him.

“ _Hhhng- ahhh_!”

They both froze completely, the hum of the fluorescent lights above them the only noise audible in their silence. Dr. Kaspbrak was the first one to speak, his response practiced as if he’d dealt with this before.

“It’s alright, it’s extremely normal for men to experience a brief sensation of pleasure during this procedure. Just try and relax.” He cleared his throat before he began moving his finger again.

It was torture trying to hold back another moan, he’d _never_ felt this good when fingering himself and this man only had one fucking finger in. Richie knew his dick was growing hard, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care too much.

“Everything feels okay, I can’t detect any swelling.” Dr. Kaspbrak said, Richie is sure, just to fill the quiet.

“Good.” Richie answered breathily.

“And there’s no tenderness when I do this?”

Suddenly Richie was seeing stars, his cock twitching to full awareness as Dr. Kaspbrak rubbed up against his prostate with perfect precision.

“Nope- _nnnn_ \- no definitely no t-tenderness.” Richie’s voice was hoarse, a dead giveaway of how wrecked he already felt.

“Good, then we’re done.”

Dr. Kaspbrak began to pull his finger out and Richie acted on pure instinct, anxiety flaring at the idea of this being over too soon. He needed _more._

His hand flew back and grabbed Dr. Kaspbrak’s wrist, stilling his hand from moving back any farther.

“Please don’t stop.” Richie whispered over his shoulder, finally allowing himself to look at his doctor.

He looked just as wrecked as Richie felt. More so if that was even possible. There was a ferocity behind his eyes that Richie recognized from his own sexual exploits, this man was just as turned on as he was.

“Richie…” Dr. Kaspbrak warned but made no further actions to move.

“You feel so good.” Richie said truthfully.

“Fuck.” Dr. Kaspbrak huffed, bowing his head as if he were battling with something inside him that was beginning to win. _God_ , Richie hoped it would win.

It was only a minute later that Dr. Kaspbrak moved again, but once he did, everything progressed at a dizzying pace.

Dr. Kaspbrak grabbed another packet of lube and tore it open with his teeth, squeezing its contents on to the pads of his latex gloves to coat them generously. That same finger re-entered Richie, but a second digit prodded at his hole as well.

He allowed himself to moan, his pleasure finally escalating to a point where he couldn’t contain it. He could feel his cock dribbling, no doubt leaving a small pool of precum on the exam table. He wondered if Dr. Kaspbrak was just as strained as he was.

Looking back was a mistake. Probably the biggest mistake Richie had ever made. Dr. Kaspbrak was not only fingering him at a pace more feverous than any he’d ever felt before, but he had his own dick out and was rocking into his hand in sync with his movements inside Richie.

Richie was never going to be able to enjoy sex with anyone else ever again. This would be the only memory that would be able to get him off from now on.

“Fuck, Dr. K. You’re so hot.” Richie babbled incoherently.

“Eddie, call me Eddie.” He groaned.

 _Eddie_.

“Eddie- Eds- I’m not gonna last much longer.” Richie admitted. He rocked back into Eddie’s hand, those two fingers abusing that small bundle of nerves as if he were carrying out a vendetta.

“Me neither.” Eddie admitted, the slick sounds of his own hand moving against him becoming frantic.

“ _Shit-_ you’re so- _oh my god_ -” His words were cut short as his orgasm ripped through him, his abs contracting in short jolts as he sprayed cum all over the table beneath him. He felt the same warm liquid splatter across the back of his thighs and knew Eddie had hit his peak too.

“Holy shit.” Richie panted, never one to be quiet even after the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Holy _shit_.” Eddie parroted, easing his fingers out of Richie gently.

They took their time coming back down to earth. Eddie tucked himself back into his pants and handed a few wet wipes to Richie, allowing him to clean himself up as best as possible. Eddie gestured for Richie to hop off the exam table and then sprayed it down with disinfectant, allowing it to sit for a while before wiping the surface clean with paper towels.

In a few minutes flat the room was completely erased of any evidence of their misconduct. Just like that, they were doctor and patient once again.

“So… What now, Dr. K?” Richie tried for nonchalant, but probably missed by a mile.

“Well, as long as you don’t start to experience any of those earlier stated symptoms, you should be good for another four years until your next exam.”

“So that’s it? I gotta wait four years for a repeat performance?”

Eddie kept his back turned to Richie, silence stretching between them.

“I think you should see another doctor next time, actually.”

Richie felt his confidence deflate like a balloon, his body following with it and his shoulders slumping.

“Oh, I get it.” Richie shoved his hands into his pockets, shuffling towards the door.

“Well, uh, thanks for today I guess.”

Just as he reached the doorknob, he felt something being placed in his other hand. He lifted it to reveal a blank prescription slip. He turned back to Eddie with a quizzical look, but the other man was already turned back around, busying himself with something on his desk.

Richie left the room quietly, pocketing the paper without thinking.

It was three days later when Richie was doing laundry that he rediscovered the slip of paper. It had a number written on the back, along with two X’s and a heart.

Richie had never run to his phone so quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for ages, gobble it up bitches, kinktober has provided sustenance.


End file.
